


Election Night

by BinaryVixen899



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Election Night 2020, Moon River Reboot, USPol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryVixen899/pseuds/BinaryVixen899
Summary: The trio refreshes the election results, again.





	Election Night

_Election Night_

_2020-11-05_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Well that's a disaster._

_FieryRoses: Fucking unbelievable, or, entirely believable given the past four years._

_FineWithIceNine: It's not going to matter. None of it is going to matter. Dems aren't going to take the senate._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: We're going to win, and that's what fucking matters. Four years of breathing room, ladies._

_FieryRoses: Four years to prepare an offensive. If we don't plunge further into hell, first._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: You know I think that in an American Civil War the side with the best mercenary team in the country would have a definite advantage. Just saying._

_FieryRoses: Really?_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: I've been drinking._

_FieryRoses: Yeah, so have I._

_FineWithIceNine. Four years for the democrats to get gridlocked by the republicans, Bernie to croak, and some neoliberal who's even blander than biden to lose to Trump in 2024._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Jesus Christ, you have to hope, Anastasia._

_FineWithIceNine: Not when there isn't any left to have._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: You're more depressing than your roommate, you know that, right?_

_FineWithIceNine: I'm realistic._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: No, Ross is realistic, you're just depressing._

_FieryRoses: Hey uh, have any of you_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Checked 538? Yes. Many times. Far too many times._

  * _LIVE TYPING HAS BEEN TURNED OFF_



_FieryRoses: ...And live typing is gone. I told you I'd do it._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_FieryRoses: Has anyone talked to Alexis? In the past couple of hours?_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: I... Don't really talk to Alexis._

_FieryRoses: No, you flirt with her. Anastasia?_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: I flirt with everyone._

_FieryRoses: And I love you for it. Anastasia?_

_FineWithIceNine: She's spending the night at Alpha's._

_FieryRoses: It's, not a Thursday. Is she okay?_

_FineWithIceNine: No. Those tweets were because she can't see J._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Oh shit, Canada said no?_

_FineWithIceNine: Canada said no way in hell._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Shit..._

_FineWithIceNine: Yeah._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Not because of the pandemic?_

_FineWithIceNine: Explicitly not because of the pandemic. Sent her an entire letter about how her presence would be a risk to national security. She got a call from Uncle Sam too, strongly advising her that her safety might be in danger._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Wow. Call or threat?_

_FineWithIceNine: Not sure. Could be both._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: I will never understand why she doesn't just go to the press._

_FineWithIceNine: She's traumatized. And she doesn't want to go through anymore press coverage. They're not exactly friendly to Eagles._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: I thought it was largely sympathetic?_

_FieryRoses: Where have you been for the past like, five years?_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: In the streets, in your arms, in and out of various other people's arms. On ABC, on CNN, on Al Jazeera. At Google, At Microsoft, In front of Congressâ€¦I'm sure Anastasia has an itemized list._

_FieryRoses: ...You better not be handling his bookkeeping for him._

_FineWithIceNine: I mean. He pays me. And he needs it... You ever seen an Excel spreadsheet cry before?_

_FieryRoses: ..._

_FineWithIceNine: *shrugs*_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Hey, stop bothering my bookkeeping fox. Back on track. What happened to the press coverage of the Eagles?_

_FieryRoses: You know how Hollywood views computers?_

_FineWithIceNine: And military weapons?_

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Oh. Oh no._

_FieryRoses: Yeah. So basically combine their understandings of that with Carrie._

_FineWithIceNine: And then combine that with journalists like Jesse Singal._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Who the fuck is Jesse Singal?_

_FieryRoses: Creepy chaser journalist._

_FineWithIceNine: Someone you're better off not knowing about. Substitute him for Livek._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Oh. Oh shit._

_FieryRoses: Yeah._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Shit. Uh. How did I miss that?_

_FieryRoses: It just crept in over time. That's how this stuff works._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Like a frickin' poison. Shit._

_FieryRoses: Yeah._

_FineWithIceNine: This whole damn country was already poisoned since inception. Since before anyone ever thought of any of the fucked up cyberpunk shit we went through._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Well no shit. It's called racism._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Anyone have enough spoons to call Alexis?_

_FieryRoses: Nope._

_FineWithIceNine: Fuck no._

_NoBarkLeftMarf:_ Sighs _I guess I'll do it tomorrow if the internet and phones are still up._

_FieryRoses: Not like you can go over to her house._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Yeah..._

_FineWithIceNine: Don't even joke about that shit. Telecom terrorism is a real threat._

_NoBarkLeftMarf: Hey, at least the opening salvos of a civil war would stop me from refreshing this tab._


End file.
